Sister Shield
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for? Whats her character on Nxt/Raw? Is Dean Jealous of Sheamus? WHY, This story was published before, but I deleted it and started over
1. Chapter 1

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life.**

"You're so annoying," I said as my brother threw a dog bone at my face. "I do it out of love," He winked at me.

"He's just feeding the dog," Dean laughed at me.

"Nobody asked you Ambrose," I glared at him. He was by no means someone whom I enojyed their company.

"Aw It's okay Princess," Roman wrapped his arm around me.

"You guys are no fun," I got out of his grasp quickly.

"Could you not make your crush on my sister so apparent," Seth rolled his eye's.

"Hey," Roman shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I need girl friends," I sighed brignign my knees to my chest and taking a bit of an apple that was on the table.

"Go get some, I could use a girlfriend," Dean teased me.

"That's why," I pointed at him. "You guy's scare them all away, Seth has since I was fifteen," I said bitterly.

"Just because they fall for me and I break their heart is not my fault," Seth told me setting an even eye sight.

"Yeah and god forbid I have a guy friend either you'd either be their best friend and they wouldn't look at me or you'd scare the shit out fo them," I gave a small glare in my brothers direction.

"That a boy!" Dean high fived him so did Roman.

"Ugh," I was on the inside of the table booth on the right of Roman so I couldn't even get up and leave.

"Hello," Punk came onto the bus. Kill me now.

"Hey you've missed it we were just talking about how Barbie can't make friends," Dean said smirking in my direction.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that my NAME is Merideth I don't know where you pull barbie from," I groweld at him. The they all looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Mer, have you looked in the Mirror? You have NATURAL Bleach blonde hair, huge green eye's and make up doen to perfection," Seth told me.

"Oh ya?" I asked I started getting up, "Move," I told Roman he just sat there so I had to climb over him.

"What are you gunna do Barbie?" Dean asked mockingly.

I opened the bathroom drawer and pulled out Seth's black hair die.

"Mer don't," Seth pleaded.

"Yeah You're gunna get it on your expensive barbie clothes," Roman rolled his eyes.

"Mer you're gunna regret that," Punk told me and I caught eye's with him.

I started taking my shorts off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth demanded.

"I don't want to get it on my expensive barbie clothes," I sneered and pulled my shirt over my head.

Now I was standing infront of four men in lace panties and my Batman bra.

"I approve of the batman," Punk nodded at me.

"It's a good thing you're not shy," Roman commented.

I started mixing the hair dye on the counter.

"Merideth stop," Seth said again.

"Sh Seth we're getting a free show," Dean smacked his arm.

"Okay it's time to stop," Seth got up. "Cover up Merideth," he grabbed a blanket but it was too late.

I squirted the first drop of dye in my hair. There.

"SHE DID IT!" Roman gaped.

"FIVE BUCKS PHIL!" Dean looked expectantly at Punk.

I continued going through my hair with the black dye.

After about five minutes Seth had had enough and closed the bathroom door so they couldn't see me anymore.

"HEY!" They all whined.

"Thats my sister," I heard Seth give a small growl.

I finished putting the hair dye through my hair and pinned my hair up to wait.

I opened the door and all the guys were playing poker.

"You are so going to regret that," Seth told me putting a few cards down.

"Oh well, at least you guys will stop calling me barbie, I am NOT a barbie," I grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge and sat on Punks lap, I was still in my bra and panties.

"WOULD YOU PUT SOME GOD DAMNED CLOTHES ON," Seth exclaimed at me.

"Now why are you sitting on Phil and not me," Dean asked totally ignoring my brother.

"Because he doesn't call me barbie," I stuck out my tongue.

About a half hour passed then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I went to stand up but Punk wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If I let you answer that door in that your brother will have my head," He told me the grabbed a blanket from behidn him and wrapped me up.

"Finally," Seth grumbled.

"I love how nobody answers that door," Dolph came onto the bus then stoped in his tracks.

"Barbie?" He asked schocked.

Dean burst out into laughter.

BEEP.

"I'll be right back," I stood up shaking the blanket off, Dolphs mouth dropping even more. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I rinsed out my hair and walked out of the shower to the mirror in my towel. Oh god what have I done?

I guess It didn't look THAT bad... it could be worse... Wow I really did look like my brother... without the beard.

I brushed out and blow dried my hair. I guess it didn't look THAT bad. I wasn't going to put make up on risk of being called barbie.

I put on my smiley leggings, my other batman push up bra a see through ish black shirt with holes in it and some ugg slippers.

"There," I opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"You're like gothic barbie," Dean said.

I groaned very loudly.

"Do you not have make up on? You're like a whole other person." Dolph said.

"I think this is the first time you've seen me without make up," I replied and took my spot back on punks lap.

"You smell like hair dye," He pointed out.

"No shit eh?" I giggled and looked for my coke.

"Where's my drink?" I asked him.

"That disgrace is in the garbage here," He handed me his pepsi to drink.

"I like it Mer," Seth told me.

"Thanks big bro," I smiled at him.

"Alright so we have promo's to cut in the morning it's time for bed," April came onto the bus.

She stoped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Who's this?" She pointed at me.

"It's Merideth," Seth raised an eye brow at AJ.

"REALLY?" She gaped.

"AJ really?" I laughed at her.

"Oh It is! I liek you're hair Barbie!" She came over and touched a strand. Dean burst into laughter again.

"I hate everyone," I got up and walked to the back where the beds were.

"I'm taking Deans bed!" I called.

"It's big enough for two," I heard him tease.

"Don't fuckin touch me," I groweld and shut the door. We only got this bus because of my bitching and complaining to the company for months. It was a pretty decent size, four beds (two bunks) and the beds each fit tow people each. There was a kitchen area then the living/dining area of the bus we were just in. And the bathroom at the other end, with two closets one for me and seth and one for Roman and Dean.

I was a Diva in developmental, I've only recently gotten a contract but I'd been traveling with them for months. I would just get on an Indy show that was around wherever we were.

About an hour passed and I was listening to one of Cabana's podcasts when I heard the door open.

I was in Deans bed because he ahd the comfiest sheets because I was too Lazy to go buy my own.

"Aww barbie you look so cute when you're pretending to be asleep," I heard Deans voice.

"I'm not pretending," I mumbled into his pillow.

"It's okay i like to share," I heard some rustling in the background I pulled all the blankets into me.

"Dean sleep in her bed," Seth said.

"BUT SHES IN MY BED," He whined.

"Are you four?" Roman chuckled, I heard him get into his bed above me.

"Yes," He whined again.

"Okay i officially do NOT give a fuck anymore," Seth crawled into the top bunk on the other side of us.

Then the thunder started. I knew it was drizzling a little bit but... i can't handle thunder storms.

"There now is it okay if I sleep here?" Dean chuckled. I nodded my head yes. I hated thunder storms and they all knew damn well I couldn't sleep alone when there was one.

I felt Dean crawl into bed and all the lgihts went out.

"good Night barbie," Dean said.

"I hate you," I mumbled and put my other earphone in.

"GUYS PROMO LET'S GO," I heard Seth a few feet from me.

"Shut up I'm sleeping," I grumbled.

"You too get dressed and get to the arena," Seth told me.

"You aren't my boss," I told him.

"Stephanie is," He said and I heard all three of them leave.

I got up and I curled my hair and did my make up, I was kind of enjoying this new hair.

I put on a bandeau and a lace top over it. I put on some pink jeans and heels and was out the door with my wrestling bag.

"Merideth come here," Stephanie called me over to where she was.

"Hey!" I ran up to where she was.

"Okay we're sending you to NXT," She said.

"Awesome whats my gimmick?" I asked her.

"Pick one but you're not going to be there for long," She said and gave me a once over.

"I like the new hair Barbie," She said.

"My name Is Merideth. I am not a whore like Kelly," I groweld.

"That's not what it looked like last night when you stripped for all of us," Dean walked by and Stephanie raised an eye brow.

"I did NOT strip for them I dyed my hair, and I couldn't do it in my good clothes..." I mumbled putting my hand through my hair.

"Mhm, I need to go I'll see you around," She turned on her heel and walked away.

"I did NOT strip for them I dyed my hair, and I couldn't do it in my good clothes..." I mumbled putting my hand through my hair.

"Mhm, I need to go I'll see you around," She turned on her heel and walked away.

"God Dammit Dean!" I called running towards him in my clicking heels.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed chuckling so I smacked him upside the head. "Dumb shit," I grumbled.

"Thats abuse," He looked at me pointedly.

"Because you're an ass hole," I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have feelings ya know," Dean put a hand over his heart , making an expression of fake hurt.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Dolph walked by us and smacked my butt.

"HEY! That's MY ASS thank you very much!" I said angrily touching my butt in pain. Then I realised everyone around me turned to look at me.

"You are SO loud," Dean whispered.

"I'm over everyone," I grumbled picking my purse up off the floor.

"I'm not even sorry," Dolph winked and came over to hug me, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, so I rested my head on his soulder and leaned into him.

"Dean's being mean to me," I whined.

"I know sweetie," He replied kissing the top of my head. Here's the thing all of us have become a family, Dolph was like my second big brother.

Last time I had a date with a guy Dolph and Seth walked me to his car and the guy took off before i could get in.

Fuckers.

"Match set up let's go!" Big E came over to us gesturing towards Dolph.

"You're so demanding," Dolph let go and stalked off to the ring.

"I'm not talking to you," I told Dean and picked up my purse and walked away.

I got on the bus and opened my lap top. I pluged in my internet stick and checked my twitter, my phone was almost dead and I hated using it for internet anyway.

I decided to check my facebook also, it was a fake name with my picture, i just used it to keep in touch with family.

I went back and answered some tweets, it was cute because my 'cover' twitter picture was me and Seth, Punk and Dolph from a while ago we're all making funny faces. Then my profile picture is me in my wrestling gear.

I made myself and sandwhich then decided to go to the gym down the street. I packed a bag threw on a sweater and headed out.

"Oh a girl!" April called from the treadmill as I walked in. I giggled at her heading to the weights.

About an hour passed and I had finished up at the gym I was tired and I wanted to go for lunch but I had no money on me. So I hauled my ass back to the bus.

I opened the door and I noticed all three of them were sitting there eating.

"Is there any for me?" I asked licking my lips.

"No But you can have the rest of mine I'm full," He pushed over a plate with four chicken balls and a pile of wantons.

"Thanks bro," I sat down with a coke and started muching.

"Dean almost got me fired today," I said matter of factly to Seth.

"Fuckin Serious?" He demanded givin Dean a look i wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"Wasn NOT my fault!" Dean raised his hands in a defended stance. I started giggling I couldn't control it.

"Well... You aren't fired so drop it," Seth just rolled his eye's at the two fo us.

"You are both literally like three year olds," Roman commented.

"They know," Seth shook his head.

"Okay BUT I get on NXT next week I get my gimmick tomorrow," I finished teh chicken ball that was infront of me stuffing it into my already full mouth.

"You've got quite the big mouth," Roman commented and i frowned at him.

"That could be your Gimmick, your name is Barbie," Dean smirked. I swallowed.

"Fuck your shit," I threw my chop stick right at his face.

"I wonder if they'll put you in something slutty, like the rest of them," Dean winked.

I threw my other chopstick at his face.

"Could you not make her sound like a whore for like two minutes," Seth asked him.

"You are what you are," Dean shrugged.

"You know what I've slept with two guys you've slept with a million girls who's the whore," I glared at him. Two was an over statement. I just didn't wanna sound like a loser.

"Double standard," Roman replied with a mouthful.

"So me and Who," Dean asked with a smirk and the whole room got quiet. Dead. Dead quiet.

"Knock Knock, so I have two tickets to some Punk concert and-" Punk came through the door and stopped talking after he seen us all.

Roman looked humored, Seth was stunned and I was angry.

"Well I walked in on something awkward..." Phil scartched the back of his head.

"You slept with Dean?" Seth looked at me shocked.

"Oh this is REALLY awkward," Phil chuckled lightly.

"Is Seth the only one that Didn't know?" Roman asked.

"NONE of you were supposed to know!" I rubbed my fore head.

"Okay so wait who else? I thought we scared everyone away..." Seth looked at me.

"It doesn't Matter! My sex life is irrelevant!" I breathed.

"Kinda out on the table now!" Dean chuckled.

"You don't get a say anymore!" I threw the last chicken ball at him.

"You slept with Dean?" Seth asked again.

"Fuck sakes okay time to stop," I curled myself into a ball.

"Wait who's the other guy?" Roman asked amused. UGH.

"Okay you know what this is none of your business," I turned beat red. Why were we having this disscussion anyway? Oh right because I'm a loser who slept with the most annoying ludacris ass hole I've ever met.

I looked over at Seth and he looked like he was gunna Kill Dean.

"Stop blushing can't be worse then this," Phil pointed at Deans head earning a smack from Dean.

"I'm done talking about my Sisters virginity," Seth groweld.

"Lack there of," Dean chuckled.

"You're an ass," I grumbled.

"Okay here's your Jeans and your top, The stylist will do your hair and make up properly and we want you to be an elegant Diva. But tough at the same time, we want to call you by your name Merideth and make you related to Seth like you are but we want you to have issues with him and have a feud with the Shield and we will probably give you a storyline with one of teh superstars the shield have gone after," Stephanie informed me handing me a costume.

A Tulle champagne colored skirt and a black bustier with pearls on the breasts and some high heels.

"I'm not wrestling in this am I?" I asked her hopefully.

"No we're just having you come out and talk about how you're the new diva in town blah blah blah, then the Shield will come out and make fun of you and such so thats all you're doing tonight," She told me handed me a script wished me luck.

I thanked her and headed to the locker room to get ready for tonight.

I got dressed in my costume and headed to hair and make up.

They flat ironed my hair then pulled it into a high ponytail. They gave me huge fake eyelashes gave me eyeliner and champagned eye shadow. Dark red lipstick and sent me off.

"Good Luck little sister!" Seth gave me a big hug as we stood in the gorilla position.

"Yeah Yeah," I shook him off giggling. Everything from last night was pretty much gone.. but I wasn't sure Seth wasn't gunna let the fact that I slept with his best friend go loosely.

My Entrance music hit and I received cheers from the crowd.

I walked slowly smiling at everyone happily. I was so excited to be playing a face.

"Hello Everybody!" I said into my microphone.

"I'm Merideth Rollins!" I continued. "I'm the new Diva of NXT here to change things around and work myself one Day to the Diva's Championship! I'm here to fix the Division!" I said into my mic earning an applause.

The shield's music hit.

And I waited for them to make their crowd entrance.

"Oh here to make a difference baby sister?" Seth mocked me on the mic.

"Shut up, who are you to interrupt me?" I demanded.

"Oh who are you to try and make change? Copy cat," he sneered in my face.

"Oh Fella," Sheamus came out making his suprise entrance on NXT the fans were on their feet.

"I think that this young lady here can make any change she wants as long she does more professionally then you do!" He said comign into the ring.

"Who do you think you are Sheamus!" Dean got up in Sheamus' face.

"I-" Dean cut Sheamus off.

"You think just because you're buddies with Orton and Ryback that you're this big top guy thats invicible. YOU AREN'T. news flash you aren't going anywhere in WWE my friend! We're here to make sure of that BRING JUSTICE," Dean groweld in his face.

"LOOK," I said into my mic.

"You're just Bullies," I told Seth, Roman and Dean.

"Oh Sweet heart," Dean grabbed my Chin and I immediatley moved away.

"Don't sweet heart me! You Jerk why don't the three of you just keep to yourselves!" I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you join us?" Roman said in his deep voice.

"Over my Dead Body," Sheamus replied for me.

"She's my Sister FELLA," Seth said.

"I can speak for myself," I informed Seth.

"Then go for it!" He smirked.

"I won't join you, YOU are bullies! I will be on the good side," I let Sheamus wrap his arm around me receiving a glare from my Brother and his friends.

My segment was over and I was in the girls change room after receiving "good jobs" from Sheamus and Seth and Stephanie and Hunter.

**Alright... this is my start over... tell me if u like it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life.**

My segment was over and I was in the girls change room after receiving "good jobs" from Sheamus and Seth and Stephanie and Hunter.

"Okay so we have a Party coming up," April told me coming into the Diva's room.

"Ou what kind?" I asked excited. I loved a good party.

"Well it's kind of a very dressy party. Heels and all. It's for Nattie's Birthday," She told me as I finished pulling my pants on.

"Okay sounds good!" I threw my sweater on and grabbed my bag.

"You have to have a date!" She informed me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Who would I bring?" I asked her now stressed because I wouldn't be able to got o the party.

"I'm bringing Dolph you bring Dean," She shrugged giggling at what i guessed was teh look on my face.

"Don't you guys have a thing?" She asked me curious.

"NO! Why does everyone think that?" I demanded. We were now right by the cafeteria area.

"Everyone think what?" Oh speak of the Devil.

"Are you going to Natties Party?" April asked him.

"Free beer?" He asked her we all contonued walking outside.

"Of course," She replied.

"Yeah I'll go," He shrugged.

"Good you need a date," She said and hugged me bye then skipped away.

"Wanna be my Date?" he asked as we arrived at the tour bus.

"No," I said rolling my eye's.

"Well who else would you bring?" He asked me as I sat down in my bed to fold some of my clothes.

"Maybe I'll bring Phil," I shrugged. Knowing I wouldn't becasue I didn't think of him that way but I would rather bring him then Dean... I mean I would rather bring anyone then Dean.

"Bring me where?" Phil walked onto the bus. Seriosuly? SERIOUSLY?

"Natties Birthday party," Dean Smirked.

"I'm not going sorry sweetie," He came and kissed my cheek.

"See you're stuck with me," Dean laughed. Then my phone went off.

"Hello," I answered politley.

"Hey its Wade!" i heard the thick british accent come through the phone making my heart melt. I'd had a HUGE crush on him forever I was always just too shy to say anything.

"Hi Wade," I said in a giddy voice Dean rolled his eye's and Phil patted him on the back.

"Go away," I mouthed to them shooing them away and When they dind't move I moved teh the bathroom and shut the door.

"I was just wondering if you knew about Nattie's party coming up?" He sounded nervous.

"Oh yeah just heard about it today," I answered smiling to myself.

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked me, my heart started pounding.

"No I'm not," I said quickly. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh well how about going with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," I said happily.

"Awesome well I'll text you," We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Ha! Now you can't take me!" I poked Dean in the chest. I noticed Phil had left.

"Well Fuck," He replied.

"Aw baby are you upset?" I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my face super close to his.

"Yes," He pouted.

"Well," I moved my head so are lips were almost touching. "Sucks to be you," I moved away from him laughing.

"NOT Nice, You do know I'm insane right?" he asked me grabbing me by my waist bringing us close again.

"Oh that's not just a gimmick?" I asked sarcastically. I knew it was... he was unstable yes but NOT that unstable.

"No so you shouldn't tease me like that," He tightened his grip on me our bodies were touching now and I felt safe and scared at the same time.

My hands were resting lightly on his chest.

"It's not teasing if you know it's never gunna happen," I breathed.

"You just defined teasing," He remarked and all of a sudden our lips were touching. He kissed me roughly and pushed me up against the free wall.

I felt his hands grab at the bottom of my shirt.

Everythign in this moment felt right. Like it did last time. But I knew I had to stop it. He moved his lips down to my neck. Okay I need self control here.

"Stop Stop," I pushed him off me.

"Why?" he had his crooked smile on. Oh god.

"Because we aren't doing this again," I pulled my shirt down from above my belly button.

"But you know you want to," He came closer to me again.

Why was he so hard to resist?

"I don't want this, I want a relationship maybe that's what Wade can give me," I set my ground. I watched hurt cross over his face.

"Wade can give to you? What just because he's mentally stable? Because HE didn't take ur virginity! Because you like to pretend it never happened, because You don't hate him!" He yelled in my face. Oh what did I do now?

"I don't hate you! Maybe I'd like to forget that I was drunk when I lost it!" I yelled back. We were both angry now.

"You don't hate me? You always act like you do! Coulda fooled me!" He said throwing his hands all over the place.

"Maybe if you weren't an ASS HOLE most of the time!" I yelled back smacking him in the face.

He grabed my wrist and I knew this wasn;t going to end well.

"Smack me? I'm the bad guy all of a sudden?" He demanded.

"You aren't the bad guy until you start acting like one Dean! Dammit!" I stomped my foot like a three year old.

"You've known me for six years Merideth!" The grip on my wrist had tightened.

"I KNOW I've known you for Six years. You know what and we've become close and last year was I night I'm trying hell of hard to REMEMBER! Because you guy's got me drunk and I made a mistake! And if me calling it a mistake hurts your feelings I'm sorry but it was! We weren't a thing we aren't now and I don't know why you've decided to all of a sudden bring it up again! infront of Seth none the less! I'm going to this party with Wade and if you don't like it tough tomato's!" I finished my rant breathing heavily. My chest rising up and down quickly with the adrenaline in my body.

He looked me up and down and walked out of the trailer slamming the door. I sunk back down into my bed putting my head in my hands.

April and I were shopping today. I bought a blue and yellow dress and beautiful heels. I bought yellow rose earings and a yellow clutch.

April bought a VERY tight red mermaid dress and some cute accessories.

I was sleeping in her hotel room tonight and travelling with her until the party next weekend, her and Dolph said it was fine since I wouldn't be on NXT for this week, but I will after this weekend so we were all good to go. I didn't want to be around Dean.

"Hey," Wade came up to me in catering sitting down beside me.

"Hi," I said happily sipping my drink.

We continued talking for about Half an hour about Matches and then the party came up.

"Are you excited?" He touched my hand. A shiver went down my spine.

"Yeah," I nodded intertwining my fingers with his.

"Hello," Seth and Roman came and Sat with us.

"Oh How I love the company of my brother and his friend," I rolled my eye's letting go of Wade's hand and turning to face the newly added meembers to our table.

"We're cute," Roman said in his deep voice putting a carrot in his mouth.

"Where's thing three?" I asked curiously looking around for Dean. I didn't care or anything...

"Getting a Date for the party," He nodded over to where him and Paige stood. I clenched my fist just a little bit.

Seth looked at me funny and I just gave a smile.

"Ready?" April asked me after we curled our hair and put on our make up.

"Yes," I fixed my dress and grabbed my clutch.

"You girls look beautiful," Dolph told us when we came out of the bathroom.

"As do you!" I eyed his tux, he looked very spiffed up.

We got in the rental car ( yeah a rental car for a classy party) and drove to the hotel where it was being held.

"Hey," I caught Wade's hand when we got to the hotel.

"You look lovely," He told me kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, you look handsom yourself," I told him. We walked in and grabbed a cocktail.

"Nattie!" I called when I saw her.

"Merry!" She gave me a big hug.

"Happy Birthday!" I squeazed her tight.

"Thanks sweetie!" She held me out at arms length. She looked grogeous!

"Have an amazing night!" I said.

"Enjoy yourself," She looked between me and Wade, made a conversation with him then left.

About an hour of Dancing later nattie blew out her candles and cut the cake.

"I need to freshen up," I told Wade and left for thr bathroom. Before I reached the bathroom someone pulled me out into the hallway.

**10 reviews or you guys dont know who pulls her**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**justawrestlingdream: I'm glad u love it! glad u love the intensity**

**ForeverEchelon: Could be him ; ) Haha Thanks I know he's hot! Oh my gosh!**

**MiniPunkette531 : merci!**

**WWEFreak: You reviews are amazing Love u hunny! I didn't get as much as I expected but... I got 103 hits LOL**

**worldnerd1: thanks!**

**caz21: Thanks hunny!**

**Monica: Im glad!**

**rockthisgirlxo: Me too!**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life.**

About an hour of Dancing later nattie blew out her candles and cut the cake.

"I need to freshen up," I told Wade and left for thr bathroom. Before I reached the bathroom someone pulled me out into the hallway.

"What the actual Fuck," I groaned as I stumbled into the hallway.

"Having fun?" It was Dean. I looked him up and Down. He was actually in a suit... he looked gorgeous... he even cleaned up his hair and there was just a bit of stubble on his face. Perfect.

I need to stop thinking of him like that.

Like now.

"Yes I am having a great time with Wade thank you for asking," I stuck my nose slightly in the air.

"He kiss you yet?" He smirked. I felt my knuckles get white when I cleanched my fists at my side.

"Why would he have to?" I groweld.

"Oh just wondering... I mean so you could compare," he winked.

"Compare wh-" He cut me off with his mouth up against mine. I felt us move against the wall and my hands on his neck.

WHAT AM I DOING?

"Merideth are you-" Wade cut himself off and I pushed Dean right off of me. WHAT HAVE I DONE?

"I- I," I didn't know what to say.

Dean was laughing. Why was he laughing? Then shit hit the fan. Fists flying.

"Get off of each other we are at a nice party!" I yelled as Wade was on top of Dean on the floor.

"STOP!" i jumped on Wade's back and my dress ripped.

Fuck sakes.

"Get off!" I was punching Both of the now trying to pull them off.

What the fuck? I had blood on my hand? Ugh. Dean's bleeding. GREAT.

Dean was ontop of Wade now.

"GET OFF!" I threw Dean off of Wade, only to have Dean throw Wade into a wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth, Roman and Drew came out to see what was happening.

"Get them off each other!" I cried as they looked at the fight their mouthes hanging open.

Seth and Roman grabbed Dean and Drew grabbed Wade.

"Stop," Drew said in his thick scottish accent.

Both men were breathing heavily.

"Your dress is ripped," Dean noted looking at me.

"What the fuck happened anyway?" Roman asked.

"I heard a commotion," Phil came into the hallway.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight," I asked him, I could feel my cheeks getting hot with embarassment, and my eye's getting hot with angry tears.

"Cabana wanted to come he's my un gay date," He winked at me.

Wade had removed himself from Drew but was still glaring at Dean.

"So... there's alot of tension," Phil noted.

I felt a tear slip.

"Mer.." Dean came over to touch my arm.

"STOP!" I shoved him away.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" I screamed in his face.

"Come on," Phil tugged my arm.

"I don't want back in the party I just want to get AWAY from this," I threw my arms in the air.

"Why are YOU the victim here?" Wade demanded. I turned to him my chest rising and falling with every hard breath.

"Merideth you are going to say something you regret. Let's go, I know you, you can stay with me tonight," Phil tugged me again and I left with him.

**I know its short and you hate me**

**10 reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life.**

"Why are YOU the victim here?" Wade demanded. I turned to him my chest rising and falling with every hard breath.

"Merideth you are going to say something you regret. Let's go, I know you, you can stay with me tonight," Phil tugged me again and I left with him.

"Alright we are going to bake," He told me when we got on the bus.

"Cake, yes Cake," I pulled out my stash of baking supplies.

"Do you just hide it there for when you're here and upset?" He asked putting his tie on the table.

"Yes," I pulled out bowls and eggs.

"I'm back, what the hell happened?" Cabana got on the bus.

"Dean and Wade got into a fight," Phil told him.

"Over what?" Cabana sat down undoing his tie.

"ME," I stabbed the spoon into the butter. Cabana and Phil eyed each other.

"Why you? I mean like I'd fight over you too but like, I thought you hated Dean?" Cabana asked. Now he was taking his coat off. Phil left to his room to get changed.

"Because ugh, Dean kissed me and Wade was my Date," I mixed the powder into my ingredients.

"Why did Dean kiss you?" Phil asked coming out of his room in jogging pants shirtless.

"Oh wouldn't I like to know," I grumbled cracking an egg into the bowl.

They both gave me the 'mhm' look.

"Look, we've been, he's been kissing me for like two weeks," I grumbled stirring some more.

"Is he pushing himself on you," Phil went into protective mode.

"Yes.. well no.. no," I shook my head pourring stuff into a pan.

Phil relaxed a little.

"I thought you two like hated each other especially after that... um..." Scott scratched his head.

"Nothing is a secret is it?" I asked phil shoving the pan into the shitty RV oven.

Phil looked at me like a five year old that knew he did something wrong.

"Yeah I'm just not up for that," I sighed and I cuddled into Phil's side on the couch and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm exhausted," I mumbled.

"What about your baking?" Scott asked.

"Fuck," I grumbled.

soon enough it was time to fall asleep. I fell asleep in the big bed with Phil.

SETH POV

After Dealing with Idiot one and two we got back on the bus. I plugged in my interneet stick to my lap top and started looking for birthday present ideas for Merideth.

"You know what she really needs?" Dean said sitting across from me.

"I've had enough out of you for one night," I pointed my finger at him.

"Yeah you're suggestions probably shouldn't be valid," Roman informed him.

"You do one shitty thing and now you can't even offer birthday ideas?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes," Me and Roman said at the same time.

"Fine I wont tell you my great idea then," Dean stuck his bottom lip out.

Me and Roman looked at each other and then looked back at Dean and shook our heads.

**SHORT I KNOW D:**

**I'm so so so so so sorry**

**but **

**what should her bday present be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life.**

"Fine I wont tell you my great idea then," Dean stuck his bottom lip out.

Me and Roman looked at each other and then looked back at Dean and shook our heads.

MERIDETH POV

I had woken up the next Day next to Phil, I was nice a cozy in his big bed.

"There's a fucking knock at the door and its nine AM!" Scott yelled from his bunk bed and we all heard the second knock.

"I'm not getting that," I groaned rolling into Phil's shoulder.

"Mer are you in there," I heard Deans voice from the other side of the RV hollering at me.

"I'm up," Phil said rolling onto his back putting my head from his shoulder to his chest.

"You're always up," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh this is too good NOT to see," I heard Scotts voice then mulitple footsteps.

"Ugh," I got up I had on jogging pants and a tank top, Phil decided he wanted to see too.

Sure enough I opened the door from the bedroom to see Dean standing there wearing jeans and a grey "I'm sorry I'm an A-Hole" shirt, a huge teddy bear, and a BUNCH of chocolate.

"What are you doing?" I laughed taking the Teddy Bear from him.

"I'm saying sorry," He said sheepishly putting the chocolate on the table.

"Aw Phil look," Scott wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"You are too close to me," Phil pushed him off.

"But-" The fought against each other Scott making kissy faces.

"You wonder why people think we are gay?" Phil demanded pushing him away one last time.

"I don't know if I forgive you..." I said looking at Dean a little upset still.

"I know I fucked shit up for you and Wade but Mer," He cocked his head a little.

"Don't Mer me oh is that white chocolate?" I picke dup one of the hershey bags completley side tracked.

"REALLY?" Phil asked.

"Go be gay in the bedroom or something," i swatted them away opening my bag of chocolate.

"AH!" Dean took the bag from me.

I started pouting.

"You get that if you forgive me, I'll even wear this shirt all day." He winked at me.

"I forgive you now give me the chocolate," I said and he handed me the bag kissing me on the cheek.

"Don't you have a taping today?" I asked him, a small smile on my face.

"Maybe," He said.

"Then go get shielded up," I pushed him out the RV.

"No kiss?" He asked.

"You're pushing your luck," I glared at him and shut the door.

"That was Nice," Scott started dancing around with the teddy bear.

"Really?" I laughed at him.

"You going to forgive him?" Phil asked me as we sat down.

"We'll see," I sighed and Scott handed me a coffee, I thankfully took a sip.

My Phone started going off and I took it out of my pocket.

**You're on TV tonight -Steph**

"Oh well I better be getting ready," I grumbled getting up.

"Why?" They asked.

"Looks Like I'm on TV tonight," I shrugged, not thinking anything of it, they hadn't given me an NXT schedual yet I guess I'll get it tonight.

"They're taping RAW tonight," Phil said and I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm on RAW?" I asked super excited jumping up and down.

"I guess so, grab your gear and go find out!" Phil said and I rushed to the arena.

"Hey Steph," I flung in the writers room my bag on my shoulder, I had gotten dressed into a nice pair of pants and a fancy tank top, you were always expected to be somewhat nice looking around here.

"Hey Mer okay we are bringing you Sheamus story line to RAW tonight so here is the script and go to make up and hair please," She handed me stuff and pushed me out the door.

I got to hair and they wanted to put it up in a ponytail with a few pink streaks, I didn't argue.

Make up was the usual for me, Black.

I got into my Sports Bra and shorts, and threw my baggy jeans over my shorts. I felt like the white girl version of R-truth, whitout as many tattoo's. I had a few but no where near as many as him.

RAW

"Tonight we have quite the interesting show for you folks, Ziggler versus Sheamus and Ryback versus CM Punk, we have Team Hell No versus the Shield and a Diva's match," Cole asid into the Mic and just as Lawler was about to say something Ziggler's music hit.

AJ, Big E and Dolph sauntered out into the ring confidence and no caring vibrating off them.

"I guess this will be the first match, look at that crazy chick, and Big E looks like he means business tonight. I wonder what Ziggler has in store for us tonight," Lawler said from commentary.

Sheamuses Music went off then him and I walked out onto the ramp. My Hands on my hips.

"That's Merideth, Sister of Seth Rollins on the Shield. She and Sheamus have quite the fued with them right now, why is merideth taking Sheamuses side?" Cole asked.

"Are they an item?" Lawler guessed and I moved to Sheamuse's side of the ring jumping up and down getting ready to watch.

The match started and Sheamus was wining and AJ was NOT liking that at all.

About half way through the match AJ grabbed me by my ponytail and threw me to the floor.

We started screaming and fighting and I threw her into the announce table. The match in the ring had stopped and they were watching us.

"Little Sister," I heard Seth's voice on a Mic. I looked up from where I was and He stood at the top of the bleachers mocking me.

"See what happens when you lose focus?" He tisked I noticed him looking behind me.

"If you don't join us we might make you," he shrugged laughing.

I turned around and Dean was behind me smiling and he grabbed me around the waist throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let me go," I screamed kicking and flailing as much as I could with his tight grip.

Then I was on the floor. Fuck that hurt does nobody know how to fake a drop and put me down fuckin lightly?

Then The shield was attacking Sheamus, Ziggler and Big E and AJ left not wanting any part of what was going on here.

I grabbed a mic from the announcer and put it to my lips.

"Get off him," I groweld into the mic.

Seth stoped and turned to smile at me and Roman had full control of Sheamus holding his arms behind his back and Dean had stopped.

"Would you like that? Would you like us to stop beating up your boyfriend?" Dean asked in his crazy voice.

"Don't push my buttons," I said into the mic.

"Oh well excuse me," Dean said mocking me.

"I'm not joing the Shield," I said the name like it had a bad taste in my mouth. "So stop trying to make me," I barked.

They all laughed at me and Roman lost his grip on Sheamus who then threw them all out of the ring and I jumped in it.

"We'll be back," Seth said into his mic and they all walked up the ramp and trough the curtain. I wrapped my arms around Sheamus and we whispered to each other then headed back to the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life. Like I really don't at all I'm sure all the superstars are very nice people I just like writting stories : )**

"We'll be back," Seth said into his mic and they all walked up the ramp and trough the curtain. I wrapped my arms around Sheamus and we whispered to each other then headed back to the ring.

"Good Job!" Seth pulled me into a hug once we got backstage.

"Thanks Bro, you too!" I replied moving myself from him.

Dean kissed me on the cheek, "Good Job" He mumbled near my ear. I backed up a bit I knew a blush was creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you for my apology present this morning," I said as we kept walking backstage.

"Your welcome," he wrapped his arm around me as we kept walking.

"Merideth," Wade came around the corner dressed in normal clothes.

"What are you doing here you aren't on the card tonight," I said, I realized my hair was now sticking to my face, I reall was sweaty.

"Can i talk to you please?" He asked me politley, I felt Deans Arm tense around me.

"Sure just let me get dressed please," I replied, I shook Deans arm off me and headed for the Diva's locker room.

I changed into black high waisted skinny jeans, with my Shield Shirt tucked in and pink boots.

**Want us to stay? -Dean**

**No I'll be on the bus soon- Mer**

I finished my text and walked out and sure enough Wade was there leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Igave a weak smile as we walked.

"I really like you Merideth," He stopped me, I was pretty sure nobody could see or hear us.

"Feeling is mutual I just don't know what i want right now," i said then he pushed me onto the wall and engulfed me in a kiss. Why does everybody feel the need to kiss me?

"Get off," I pushed him off of me, but he still had each hands on either sides of me.

"Merideth, we know what this is," He said in my face.

"Get away from me now," I groweld.

He smacked me in the face. I was stunned. My Cheek was stinging.

"You stay the fuck away from me," I yelled and I went to run away but he grabbed my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL," I screamed and kicked him in the leg. He threw me to the ground.

"Bitch," He said then walked away.

"Fuckin bull shit this is," I stood up and walked down the hall to the exit.

"Merideth you are bleeding," April came up to me worried.

"Which way did Wade go?" I asked her and she pointed to the exit. I was NOT being a fuckin Victim.

I opened the exit door and i saw the bastard walking between the buses.

"Ass Hole!" I screamed and jumped on his back punching him in the head and he shook me off and I fell ot the pavement like a rag doll.

"What the hell do you think you are going to do little girl?" his accent thicker then ever.

"This," I jumped back onto my feet and went to kick him in the face but he grabbed my ankle.

"Christ," I groweld as he twisted it, I lost my balance and my head was touching the floor but he was still holding me by my ankle. I managed to fling my other leg to knock him int he face he dropped me instantly.

He was on top of my now holding my hair.

"What the fuck goes on around here!" Seth and Dean and Roman came off the bus and Wade jumped off of me immediatley, Roman grabbed Deans arm.

"Your little girl here attacked me," Wade gestured towards me.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I got to my feet again but was dizzy really fast and fell back over but Dean came and caught me.

"You need to Leave if you are around her again I WILL go to Vince," Seth stuck his finger into Wades Chest.

Wade huffed and walked away back into the arena.

"Bastard," I grumbled.

"I don't want to know. I want it to be resolved. If he ever touches you again, there will be more then the three of us on his ass," Seth groweld as we got back on the bus.

"I'm fine," I said and sat on the bench eating a peice of pizza that was left out.

"Thats it? Just going to say you're fine then shove food in your mouth?" Seth was shocked at my behaviour I didn't know why.

"It's how I deal with everything why are you shocked?" i asked with a mouth full of food.

"Fuck it," Seth opened the door and left slamming the door.

"I need to talk to somebody about this bullshit," I opened the writers office the next morning holding my Script.

"Whats wrong?" Stephanie asked me looking up from her conversation with one of the marketers.

"THIS," I pointed at my script.

"I want BACK on NXT, do you know WHY I want back on NXT?" I asked her getting closer to her space.

"BECCAUSE I got interview time on NXT, I got to actually get asked how I feel. I got to practice that aspect of my performance! THIS Is bull Shit you want me to follow Sheamus around? THIS is why the Diva's are going to shit and SOMEBODY needs to do soemthing about it," I slammed my script on the table.

"Get out of my office and come back when you are calm!" She gave me the feirsest look ever.

"I'll leave, but I'm only gunna come back when you fix it!" I left the creative area.

"The only reason you aren't fired is because of the story line!" Vince yelled at me as I sat in his office.

"Vince, with all do respect. We are NOT just barbie dolls we deserve as much treatment as the boys! We deserve interview time, we deserve actual story lines and we deserveto be recognized as equals!" I said getting anxy in my seat.

"I understand but you need to calm downa nd stop being so demanding, I've never met a Diva like you , you remind me so much of CM Punk, Now leave I have work to do," was his only reply.

I was full of rage, I slammed the door when I left.

A week passed and I got into my gear getting ready for RAW.

RAW:

Sheamuses music hit and him and I walked down the ramp with "face" faces on waving and greeting fans.

We got in the ring and then it started.

"Little Sister," Seth Sang into his Mic, him and teh rest of the Shield on the big screen.

i glared up and everyone in the crowed booed.

"It wont be long now Mer," Dean said.

"I can't wait," Roman licked his lips and they went off screen.

"Ah Fella's, this is my girl and we will defeat the Shield," Sheamus said into his mic.

Raw continued as normal I watched Sheamuses Match against Dolph and I had whispered a few friendly things to April.

**If you guys dont give me ideas there might not be another chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life. Like I really don't at all I'm sure all the superstars are very nice people I just like writting stories : )**

"I can't beleive you own every fucking CM Punk shirt that you can possibly own," Roman said going through my bag.

"Why are you going through my bag to begin with?" I asked him walking over to where my bed is in the bus.

"I need an Idea for a birthday gift for my girl," He told me picking up one of my thongs and examining it.

"You can start off by putting my underwear back in my bag," I winked and sat on the bed beside my bag.

He put it back and gave me a cheesy grin.

"Help!" He pleaded leaning on the wall across from me.

"I don't know! I know she likes Tea and stuffed animals, and Ice cream," I told him shrugging.

"You're as useful as your Brother," Roman said making us both chuckle.

A few hours passed and I was all by myself in the RV. I decided to put on some shorts and a crop top.

KNOCK KNOCK

Who the hell could that be? I wondered and opened the door. it was Wade with a bunch of flowers.

"I'm really sorry," He handed them to me and I jsut glared at him.

"Bug off," I went to close the door but he got on before I got a chance.

"I really am," He put his face very close to mine, making me still for a few moments.

"Get out," I said and he kissed me. Why does he do this so much? I need a sign that says lips not kissable and I'll stick it on my boobs.

I found myself getting lost in the kiss despite my best efforts.

"Stop," i tried to push him off but he kept pushing me.

"STOP," I said again but louder. Then shit hit the fan.

"NO!" I groweld trying to push him.

"So then I was talking to her about wrestling this motherfucker, and -" I heard Punks voice, but I heard several other foot steps.

Then Wade was beign ripped off me.

I seen Cliff, Punk and Scott. (Scott guys is Colt Cabana for those who don't know and Cliff Compton was Domino in wwe)

"I'll be the shit out fo you," Punk threw him out the Rv then quickly followed.

I heard multipple Ow's as Scott joined Phil in the shit kicking.

Then i saw Wade start behind Offence.

"Get off them!" I went to get in between them but Cliff grabbed me around my waist.

"EVERYBODY STOP," We heard none other then the CEO.

"Come on, let them deal with it," Cliff whispered to me and shut the RV door leaving the situation outside.

"NO I need to get apart of this," I said but he sat me down.

"You have a bruise on your arm," he told me trying to distract me but my mind was on what was going on outside.

"I'm a wrestler of course I have a bruise on my arm," I slipped away from his grasp and opened the door. All four of them were still standing there but my Brother had joined the group.

"Hunter," I stomped down the stairs and into the group.

"What happened Mer?" He asked me.

"He's pushed him self on me twice now that son of a bitch!" I pointed at Wade with furry.

"Mr. barrett and I will have a conversation," Paul said and he grabbed him by the arm and the walked into the building.

"I'm going to kill him," Seth said.

"I can kill him myself," I re assured him.

"Well this wasn't exactly the warm welcoming I was expecting," Cliff said and I let him wrap his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Well sweetie," I huffed and leaned against him.

"I'm not fuckin Done with you. This is how its going to work. YOU are NOT getting left alone, AT ALL until Paul sorts shit out with Wade and if Wade isn't suspended or anything we WILL sue his ass," Seth told me angrily.

"No Privacy from now on? Aweosme," I rolled my eyes.

"I wont leave you alone while I'm here don't worry," Cliff whispered in my ear moving his hands on my stomach making me shiver.

"You are thirty seven years old stop cradle robbing," Punk said playfully.

"I'm only ten years older then her," He said.

"Well actually-" He cut me off.

"Just let me have this," He told me making all of us but Seth laugh.

**Thoughts? thanks for all the ideas last chapter guys if u have more let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life. Like I really don't at all I'm sure all the superstars are very nice people I just like writting stories : )**

"Well actually-" He cut me off.

"Just let me have this," He told me making all of us but Seth laugh.

RAW

I was out in the ring with Sheamus like every other night , and sure enough Shield came out right before his opponent.

"Have you decided yet? Merideth," I heard Dean mock into the microphone as he lead the other two down the ramp.

"Oh yes," I said in my 'sexy' voice, sauntering out of the ring.

"I want you more then anything, Maybe it's time I join" I licked my lips getting closer to Dean, I dropped my mic and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I brought my face right close the his our lips about to touch, then I backed off and punched him in the face.

I jumped on him but my brother ripped me off him.

"ENOUGH," Sheamus came down from the ring and teh Shield backed off immidiatley.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at my brother.

"Change of plans tonight," Vickie came out .

"Sheamus will now face Dean Ambrose as his new opponent," She cackled.

They went into a match but as they were fighting Seth grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"HELP!" I screamed but Sheamus was too focused on his match to realise what was going on. And I was soon carried back stage.

*THE TRON*

Seth threw me into the back of a car with Roman and drove off. Sheamus racing after us on just his feet.

"Did the just kidnap her?" Cole said on commentary.

"I think so," Replied Lawler.

I made my way to the bus changed into jogging pants and a sports bra, it was too hot for a shirt. My hair was in a ponytail and there was no make up on my face.

"You look Beautiful," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Dean standing there casually.

"In my Sweaty non Barbie glory?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"You look different without make up," He said to me staying where he was. We stood several feet from each other.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked suddenyl self concious about how I looked. I itched to get my shirt out of my back pack.

"It's a good thing," He said and took one step closer to me.

"So whats this about hunh?" I askd him crossing my arms over my chest. It was really dark in the parking lot.

"You know what it's about," He took another step towards me.

We werent far apart now.

"I can't promise to make it easy," I told him honestly.

"I can promise it won't be," He reached out and took my hand chuckling a bit.

"Alright," I touched his face gently.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**BUT**

**I DID A THING**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life. Like I really don't at all I'm sure all the superstars are very nice people I just like writting stories : )**

\

"I can promise it won't be," He reached out and took my hand chuckling a bit.

"Alright," I touched his face gently.

Dean and I walked holding hands over to Phil's bus where we knew everyone was tonight.

"Hey!" I said hopping onto the bus, Cliff, Scott, Phil and all three memeber of the shield sat in the small space playing monopoly and listening to rancid.

"Hey look who decided to show up!" Cliff said getting up to give me a hug. Dean went and sat beside Roman.

"Yeah Yeah, where's my beer?" I asked him raising an eye brow.

"Here you go," He handed me one from the fridge.

"Thank you," I popped it open and took a swig.

Cliff went back to his spot and leaned against the counter.

I noticed Dean whispering to Roman I shrugged it off.

"So Cliff when do you leave us?" I asked, thinking of how much time I would get to spend with one of my best friends.

"In about thirty years or so," He said making everyone chuckle. Dean and Roman were still whispering...

"I meant how much longer are you staying with Punk," I rolled my eyes.

"Probably until Monday morning so I have tomorrow," He replied casually.

"YOU'RE DATING," Roman asked more shocked then ever.

"Who's dating?" Seth and Scott asked at the same time.

"These fuckers," Roman said half happily half still shocked pointing at me and Dean.

"I'll kill you," Seth jumped over Roman and Dean got up.

"Woah Woah Pipe it the fuck down," I got in between them.

"So you'll kill him for dating her but not for taking her virginity?" Scott asked and we all got quiet.

"You took her virginity? NICE," Cliff went to high five Dean but Phil pushed his hand downs haking his head.

"Why does everyone have to play that card when I'm around? Seriously," I glared.

"You sit your ass down," I pushed Seth into his seat and I sat beside him, Then Roman then Dean leaned up against the cupboard where I was.

"Let's go back to Monopoly, I'm on Cliff's team," I said crossing my legs.

"I already am," Scott said.

"Go be with ur gay lover I'm on his team now," I stuck my tongue out.

"But Phil has no MONEY!" Scott whined.

"You are NOT four years old," I rolled my eyes and Phil smacked him upside the head.

Then Cult of personality started to play.

"Your entrance is your ringtone?" I asked incrediously.

"Sh," He nodded his head.

"Hello," He answered.

"Hey Hun," A HUGE smile appeared on his face.

"Who's he talking to?" I mouthed to Scott and he shrugged.

Phil eventually hung up and it was my turn to interrogate him.

"Who was that eh?" I asked with a cheesy grin on my face.

"Someone," He said trying to keep emotion from his face.

"Liar," I smirked at him and he kept his smile hiden but i could see it coming to surface.

Soon enough we ended back at our bus. Well just me and Dean, everyone else was still with Phil.

"I guess we're traveling tomorrow?" I asked slipping into my pajama shorts.

"Yes ma'am," He winked taking a step towards me. He took his shirt off and threw it on his bed. I was stunned for a second, I had seen him shirtless before but now I was taking my time to appreciate it.

"See something you like?" He taunted and my eyes shot back to his.

I felt a strong blush come across my face.

"It's okay I see something I like too," He came closer to me, his hands touching my waist ever so gently, the spot where my shirt had ridden up his fingers touched making my skin feel like fire.

My muscles twitched as his hands moved themselves towards the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered his forehead resting on mine.

"So are you," I mumbled putting my arms around his neck playing with the hair at the end of his neck.

"Why thank you Doll," He said making us both burst into laughter.

"Doll?" I asked still giggling.

"I tried," He shrugged, and then out fo nowhere he leaned in and kissed me. Not one like he's done before but this was more meaningful. I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist still kissing him. He pushed me up against the wall hands in my hair.

My shirt was off in no time, leaving me in a bra and my shorts.

"I think they need to get their own bus," I heard Romans deep voice and I screamed and jumped off Dean.

"Ugh," Seth rolled his eyes and Dean was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Could you not," I kicked his leg.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**10 reviews or no update!**


	10. Sorry

**Merideth goes on the road with her brother Seth and the shield. How will she entertain herself? Who will she fall for?**

**MY TUMBLR GUYS : .com**

**ALOT OF THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT**

**Mariahhappypants**

**You should be able to tell which clothes are which! For whom! : )**

**I don't own anything. Nor do I suggest anything reflects real life. Like I really don't at all I'm sure all the superstars are very nice people I just like writting stories : )**

"Ugh," Seth rolled his eyes and Dean was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Could you not," I kicked his leg.

/

Tonight on Raw we were finishing the storyline about the shield capturing me.

Soon enough I will be back with Sheamus, but now forgettign the Shield after tonight I get more seriosu with him aparently. Dean isnt too happy about that but he's going to have to deal.

I got changed into my Shield clothes that they bring me out on Raw with.

I wore a black peekaboo cut out top, and some black leggings and wrestling black boots.

"Have fun out there tonight," Sheamus touched my arm gently.

"Thanks," I smiled at him as he made his way out to the ring without me.

"Alright let's go," Dean kissed my cheek but the grabbed my arm tightly, Seth grabbed my other arm and Roman walked infront of us down the ramp.

"You need to let her go you can't force her to join you," Sheamus said into the mic, my hair was teased on purpose and all over my face.

"Does blood mean nothing to you?" Seth asked letting go of me and going into the ring.

"Only when it's yours, all voer this ring," He jumped him. Roman got in on the action and Dean stayed holding me but I fought to get out of his grip.

Soon enough I was away from Dean and in the ring pinning my brother.

He threw me off and I was over Dean's shoulder, but soon enough Nattie was in the ring to help me and so was Randy and Alberto.

Needless to say the Shield ran off.

/

"Have you ever seen Dirty Dancing?" I asked Dean as we sat on the couch infront of the tv. I had just pulled up Netflix.

"Oh I feel so much Sympathy for you right now." Seth said walking by with a bag of veggies.

"What's Dirty Dancing?" He asked playfully shimmying towards me.

"Stop," I laughed swatting him away.

"Well is it a good movie?" Dean asked me and the biggest smile spread across my face.

"YES!" I said excitedly.

"Goodbye," Seth left laughing with Roman.

"Should I be scared?" Dean asked sheepishly.

"No," I popped the DVD in the player and the movie started.

" IS THIS WHOLE MOVIE IN BLACK AND WHITE?" He demanded exasperated as the begining credits started.

"No, NOW shut up," I cuddled into his arms and he wrapped me up.

The movie quickly finished and Dean had alot to say.

"How do we know if they live hapily ever after? Doesn't she go to college? Does he have a job? Does he follow her? I don't know!" He said exasperated to me, making me laugh uncontrollably.

**So basically. My Lap top took a shit. So I haven't read fanfiction, I haven't updated fanfiction.**

**And I am very sorry because I know how annoying it is. But idk when you will get another actual chapter.**

**I am so so so sorry...**


End file.
